Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for operating an apparatus, such as a video signal receiver, having multiple stand-by modes when the apparatus is in an off state.
Background Information
Certain modern apparatuses, such as digital set-top boxes (DSTBs) and personal computers (PCs), may have two different stand-by modes when they are in an off state. One of these stand-by modes typically provides a faster start-up time for the apparatus and consumes more power than the other stand-by mode, which needs a longer start-up time but consumes less power. For practical reasons (e.g., reception of program guide data and fast start-up), certain such apparatuses may stay primarily in the stand-by mode that provides a faster start-up time and consumes more power when turned off. While this approach provides the advantage of a shorter start-up time when the apparatus is turned on, it is disadvantageous in that it may consume power unnecessarily.
Another approach to managing these two different stand-by modes is to employ a timer and switch an apparatus from the stand-by mode that provides a faster start-up time and consumes more power to the other (more energy-efficient) stand-by mode after a certain time period passes. While this approach provides the advantage of conserving power, it is disadvantageous in that it may require users to wait a relatively long time for the apparatus to start-up after it is turned on.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the foregoing issues and thereby provide improved methods for operating an apparatus, such as a video signal receiver, having the aforementioned different stand-by modes when the apparatus is in an off state. The present invention described herein addresses these and/or other issues.